Childhood with An Angel
by fragile-person
Summary: When Bella was only four years old her parents died, leaving her to live her life with the mysterious Cullens in Forks. What will happen?
1. Lost

This my very first story so please review with any help or just comment

Dislcaimer: Unfortunatly I own none of these characters!!

EPOV

I sat in the chair in the living room, watching intently as Emmet played a video game. Smirking, I knew he was going to lose, Alice had told me already. Finally, he lost.

"Damn this game!"he bellowed, throwing it on the ground as Esme walked in.

"Emmet, language please"she said eying him as Jasper and I roared with laughter. Alice was rolling on the ground laughing as well, but then she froze. I watched her stiffly as she seemed to come back to life.

"We need to get to your meadow quickly"she said looking at me. I nodded and soon we were running towards it. I like the running, it felt good to know that nothing could run farther than me, except maybe Jasper or Emmet. As we came closer the smell of two vampires hit me and we raced faster.

We stopped coming up to two bodies, lying motionless on the cold ground, and the sound of two laughing vampires. I growled and ran up to them.

"Relax there's one more little one we want to get and then we're out"he hissed.

"No get out now"Carlisle said calmly, they shrugged and headed off.

"Quick find the little one"he hissed and we were off, running around not knowing where it could be. I didn't like this, a little one that meant that the now life less bodies were the parents, someone was now alone thanks to my kind. I always hated the monster I had become, knowing that I would probably be damned to hell for my actions. Whether they were filled with good intentions or not, I had a price to pay. As I walked around the most tantalizing scent seemed to come from the bushes.

"_Easy Edward control yourself, this could be the little human_" I thought quickly, knowing the course of my actions had to be controlled. I slowly crept towards the bush and froze, the smell was becoming stronger.

"_Easy Edward I coming your way, don't worry Jasper isn't anywhere around here, we can smell the human as well_" Alice's thought came through and I nodded, even thought she wasn't there.I knew that it would mean trouble if I went further so I stayed where I was.

"Thanks for waiting"Alice muttered as she stopped next to me. I nodded as she went closer.

"Hello"she said out in a soft baby voice,"you don't have to be afraid of us, we're the good guys"she said and then it happened.

A wimper came throught the bush and a small body came forward. It was a small girl, her face was slightly paler than most humans and her brown eyes seemed to bore into us, as though she could read minds. I watched as a tear fell down her cheek, her long brown hair stopped at her shoulder blades, she looked beautiful.

Alice smiled and held open her arms, the little girl eyed her and came running into them, obviously not noticing how cold they were.

"Sweetie how old are you"she asked as I watched the rest of our family stop close behind. The small girl lifted up four fingers and watched all of us with fascination.

"Oh god" Esme whispered and she turned around, I could understand that having a young girl would remind her of her own child that she had lost before she became a vampire.

"Well lets take her home"Carlisle said and Alice picked her up, strangely the little girl didn't seem to mind and held on with a death grip. I chuckled softly as I watched her, how could this small angel end up with demons like us, not that we acted like them, we just ended up like them.

We soon got into the house and laid the girl down for sleep in the guest room.

"Now what do we do with her" Carlisle asked firmly, that was the question most of us were dreading at this point.

"Well unfortunatly the parents weren't 'drained' so the vampires took them with them. She literally is unknown to the world"Alice muttered,"Besides, unfortunatly I saw her living with us"she said calmly as the room grew silent.

"Ok, but cautins must be taken. We must feed more often, Jasper stay away until you can get use to the smell, we'll now have to start buying human food" Carlisle said as we all nodded, "are you all willing to take this human in"he asked us quizzicly

"Yes"Rosalie said.

"Yeah" Emmett said smiling.

"Definetly"Jasper whispered, but I could still see that he was terrified to be close to her.

"As long as it's safe for her" I said seriously, I didn't want to put the girl through any more torture.

"My first child"Esme whispered and Carlisle laid his hand on her shoulder as they nodded. As we all looked towards Alice we laughed at her. She was bouncing up and down, her smile was not only visible by her mouth but by her eyes as well.

"Oh my gosh this means shopping, decorating, and more shopping because you know humans do grow"she said counting on her fingers for some reason. We all continued laughing.

Soon the laughter died down and Emmett was playing video games against Jasper once more, I watched very closely until Alice tapped my shoulder.

"We need to go see her"she mouthed and I nodded. We headed up stairs and opened the door, she laid there comfortably.

"Alice when did you do this"I muttered and she smiled. The entire guest room was turned into the perfect room for a small child.

"Come closer"she whispered and held a small locket,"this was on her when I put her to bed"she said and she opened with a gentle tone.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_We love you so much_

Alice sighed and looked like she could cry,

"Isabella"I said softly and she turned over to us. We laughed and continued to watch her, truly fascinated by her sleeping. Then as we stopped laughing she made a face and grabbed a teddy bear.

"No"she said and hit me in the head. I was to stunned to laugh, but Alice was rolling.

"She...s...she talks in her sleep"she laughed and I rolled my eyes. Alice went back downstairs to tell the others and I slowly left behind her. As I got to the door I looked at her one last time.

"Good Night my Bella"I whispered and closed the door.

**So I hope you liked it, this will have more chapters don't worry. But I'm very busy but I promise there will be more. Remember reviews help me type!**


	2. Kindergarten

**Hi everyone I decided to quickly make another chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing!**

EPOV

Edward sighed as he watched Bella walk downstairs for breakfast, it had barely been a year, but Rose, Alice, and Esme were getting teared up about her first day of kindergarten.So much had happened after that first night.

Carlisle had packed the fridge with organic food, Bella seemed to like it. Esme quickly got teared up every time Bella called her mommy. Not to mention Alice nearly blew a fuse the first time she went shopping, Bella would never have to wear the same clothes twice. The only thing that we all agreed on was that we would let Bella's subconcious make her forget the memory of how her parents died, too tragic.

"Mommmmm I'm fine" she grumbled as Esme brushed her hair back. Emmett laughed and continued his game.

"Mommy why can't I be like them and not go to school"she pouted and ran over to me,"Bubby that place scares me"she whispered. I laughed and picked her up, it was truelly amazing how I had gotten use to her smell in only one year.

"Tell you what if you can go one year of school without eating glue, you'll be a lot better than your brother Emmett" I whispered as her already wide eyes got wider.

"Emmy Ate Paste!"she squealed and laughed as I set her down. She quickly ran over to the table and ate the rest of her cerial, it didn't look as appetising as it seemed to her. Finishing her bowl she jumped from the table and ran to her backpack, her deep brown hair flowing all around her face.

"Let's goooooo now"she whined grabbing Esme and Carlisle's hands. They laughed and turned to the rest of us.

"We'll go hunting later"he said to quick for Bella to hear. As we nodded she stopped and looked at us. Running up to each she gave us each a hug and then out the door they were.

"Rose are you...are you crying"Alice said shocked. Rose hadn't quiet been ready for a four year old girl when Bella came to us. Bella got quiet the attention and Rose had gotten jealous.

"Well she's just so cute"she said wiping her eyes.

We all laughed as Emmett went to comfort her, would I be able to find someone like that at any point in this life of eternity. I did not intend to walk alone. We had all talked about what would happen when Bella was finally told what we were, what kind of monsters we were that is. Most of us could have an idea that she would want to join us as well, except for me. We were creatures, horrible monsters, should we really damn this angel that had fallen into our lap. I didn't even think it was safe for her to live with us, too many accidents could happen.

We had spent most of our day playing video games and just hanging out, that's when we looked at the clock. Bella was almost done with school.

"I wanna pick her up"Alice squealed with delight and Esme hesitated, but knodded her head in approval. Rose quickly shouted that she would go along and they were off.

APOV

"Oh I can't wait"I laughed racing down the roads and finally stopping in front of the school.

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked quickly but was soon answered with a wave of a small arm that was walking their way. Rose quickly opened the door as teachers stared, she snickered.

"Alice guess what we made macaroni art and then we played music and had a story about a sick bunny. I didnt' eat the paste either can you believe that, one kid did, his name is Mike, he said that it taste like playdo which I don't think taste good either"she said talking as we laughed, racing back to our house. She continued talking as I wipped her out of the car, nodding in agreement as she went on about how it was dumb to have a story with only three pages when mommy and daddy have books with tons of pages.

"Ok Bella ok, why don't you go upstairs and play"I said, she was actually wearing me out!Bella nodded in approval and raced over to Emmett.

"Emmy you promised that you'd let me give you a makeover if I had a good day"she said holding his hand. He groaned as Edward and Jasper roared with laughter, I would have to get pictures.

EPOV

"Rose he's been up there a little too long should we-" I said, but I was cut off by an introduction.

"Presenting the mostest amazing princess Emmy"Bella shouted and we gasped. Emmett had too sparkly pink barrates, a purse, a Cinderella crown and blue high heels.

"Those are my shoes"Alice yelled, between laughs, the rest of the family was on the floor, except Esme.

"Bella sweetie that's very nice now have dinner" she said and Bella ran over to a pb and j sandwhich.

"Not one word" Emmett growled as he headed back to change.

The rest of the night went unchanged as Bella sat with me, watching the TV with us. She had brought down her Barbie dolls, to make it more interesting she had said, and played with them as well.

"Tired"she muttered as Esme scooped her up.

"That means bed time"Esme whispered and they both headed upstairs. Soon when Esme came back downstairs Alice, Esme, and Rose left to hunt, but they were back before twelve o'clock. Alice and Jasper headed upstairs as well as Rose and Emmett, probably to go enjoy each others company.

"Bubby" I heard and froze, turning around. There at the top of the stairs stood Bella, wearing a Barbie Girl nightgown.

"Come here"I said and she walked down the stairs carefully, as we had found that Bella and stairs didn't get along that much.

"What's wrong"I muttered as she clung to me.

"Couldn't sleep"she whined and I nodded. We watched Tv and I quickly began to hum a tune that had just come to me. Before I knew it the soft thud of her head hitting my chest meant that she was sound asleep.

"Oh little Bella you can't be scared of monsters for family can you" I whispered, not knowing if I was asking her or wondering it too myself

**Sorry if this one was short but I made it in less than a half hour before dance so I hope you like it! And thanks for the review so far.**


	3. Fighting

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing, it means a lot. Please relise though that these are my last two weeks of school and there is not much time lol. But I will do the best I can**

**I own Nothing!**

EPOV

"Yes...of course...No, I don't understand either...Of course we will...Bye"Esme said as we all turned to her. Nobody usually called our house. Heck, rarely anyone even knew our number.

"What was it"Carlisle said, slowly placing his hand on her shoulder. With a sigh she turned to all of us.

"Bella got in trouble for fighting, the principle would like someone to come and bring her home"she said. I froze, I knew this would happen. We had told Bella last year, when she was nine, what kind of creatures we were, surprisingly she was fine with it. But, we could tell it had made it difficult for Bella to keep in touch with the humans around her, like she wasn't part of their reality.

"Let me go get her" I said bravely, lately she had taken a liking to me. She told me all about everything since she knew I couldn't read her mind, it felt like we had grown closer. I was afraid of that.

"Good maybe you can help that girl out" Rose snapped, lately Bella seemed to be getting on her nerves now more than ever. Bella didn't take a liking to the fact that Rose could get just about any guy she choose, but Bella couldn't be that vain. After closing the door to my Volvo, I turned it on and hit the gas. It felt wonderfull, knowing that I could go at the speed that I wanted, there was nothing to hold me back, until I came to Forks Elementary.

Bella stood outside, her backpack slung on her shoulder and she looked quite depressed. I smiled as I remembered when she had been six, seven, even younger, she looked so happy. Now, her eyes now looked weighed down with the burden of her family secret, her hair looked the same but for some reason it looked limp.

"Hop in my Bella" I said and the relief spread across her face. That nickname was familor to both us, it seemed like our way of communicating.

"Hey Edward"she said looking down at the floor as I started to drive, unfortunatly I wanted to hear the story before we got home so I went slowly.

"So what happened, you can tell me"I said eyeing her, trying to make her comfortable.

"I punched Lauren in the face" she whispered as I roared with laughter.

"Oh she had it coming don't worry about it"I said, "but why", now I had to get serious.

"Because she said vampires weren't real"she whispered.

BPOV

I watched shocked as Edward seemed to freeze in his seat, his back was stiff, his eyes seemed to go black, and his jaw was clenched.

"Bella, we thought we made it clear no one can know" he said, through clenched jaws. I didn't realize it, but tears were starting to brim in my eyes.

"But they were making fun of me, they never talk to me anymore. They always talk about how mom and dad are too different"I said, it had always been that way. No one at home knew except for Edward every now and then, but my emotions were my emotions correct?

"Bella you don't understand the risk you take just being around us"he growled, which truly scared me.

"And you don't understand what it's like to adopted by vampires"I shouted, we both got silent. We drove the rest of the way home in silence, the occasional sniff from me until we were parked at home.

"Bella don't cry"he whispered to me. I sat there staring at him, he was the only sibling who for some reason wasn't afraid, or didn't think of me as a toy. But, I didn't feel like returning the favor right now.

"Whatever" I scowled, now knowing that ten year olds can be as cruel as we choose. I know that from seeing the pain in his eyes. Walking into the house, everything got silent as they turned to me.

"I punched Lauren in the face ok" I said, showing them I knuckly that had scabbed up. Jasper had to leave quickly.

"Now just leave me alone" I muttered, running up stairs. Amazingly, I didn't trip.

EPOV

I stood in the door frame watching her go upstairs.

"It's those hormones, they make girls get bitchy as they get older" Emmett laughed, but not without getting a hit on the head by Rose.

"She's just been a little uptight lately, I mean what would you do if you were ten years old and your family wasn't biological. Plus, we're vampires"Esme whispered.

"_My baby my poor poor baby"_ I could hear Esme's thoughts, but the pain in her eyes showed enough.

"_Edward you need to help her"_ Alice though looking at me, as I nodded her way.

"Maybe later"I said.

The rest of the night past oddly, Bella seemed to get over herself and ate dinner, playing video games and nearly kicking my butt. She seemed so happy when we were together, no humans to think things about her, nothing except us. That idea was the one that scared me.

"Night guys"she said slowly making her way upstairs, I could tell it would be another late night.

The rest of the night passed slowly as Alice looked over her schedule of when to take Bella shopping, surprisingly Bella found little interest in it anymore. I knew now I could disappear upstairs to see her.

I found her in her room, looking through books, obviously she had not gotten her homework done.

"Hey"I whispered as she jumped and turned to face me, standing up. I smiled at her blue and green tye-dye Happy Bunny shirt that proudly declard that she didn't care.

"I forgot about my homework"she whispered, pointing to the pile on the floor.

"You know it's always healthy to skip once in a while"I winked and she smiled sitting back down, I carefully sat down next to her. Her floral smell still surprised me at how powerfull it got when I was close to her.

"I'm sorry I put your secret in danger" she muttered, not looking up from the fractions on page 210.

"Well, nothing was hurt. Sometimes I just don't know if we made the right choice" I said, not meaning to say it out loud. I instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Quickly I scooted closer, and brought her eyes to my eye level.

"You mean, you wish the Esme and Carlisle gave me up", I winced as she said it. She had never called them mom and dad ever since she found out everything. She was far too intelligent for a small, shy ten year old.

"No, but..."I hesitated trying to find the right words,"Bella you have no idea how dangerous we are to you, no idea at what could happen if you slipped just once. I don't think any of us could bare that, you're just so fragile."I whispered, watching as she seemed to seep the fear into her eyes.

"I won't mess up"she whispered hugging my tightly. I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't want to listen to that.

"Ok well at least get to bed."I pleaded as she nodded, her head still against my chest. Quicky she got into bed, hugging the same teddy bear that she had hit my head with only six years ago. I laughed watching her eyes, trying to force themselves open.

"Goodnight Bubby" she whispered, I couldn't believe she would still call me that. As she drifted into sleep I stayed, occasionally playing with her hair, and humming a simple tune I had made for her.

"Goodnight My Bella"I whispered, she seemed to smile in her sleep.

**Ok so this one was a tad longer than usual, but that's a good thing lol. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot.**

**Warning!: to all Jacob loves, he is the major "evil person" in this story, please don't judge the story by that for it is a good story thankies! And the next one might be longer lol.**


	4. Boyfriend

**Ok everyone this is where it starts getting interesting so...YAY**

**I wish I owned this but sadly I only own my imagination :(**

BPOV

"I wish we didn't have to hide us either"I whispered, loving the feeling of the warm hand tracing the side of my face. Jacob wasn't being fair, the pain showing in his eyes seemed to smolder me.

But as long as we kept us a secret, neither side would have to argue.

"Then tell those bloodsuckers to take a hike", I winced, the name calling was still new to me. I was now fourteen and knew about the long treaty between vampires and werewolves, but surprising I was able to sneak around with my new boyfriend Jacob. Using the term boy loosly of course.

"Jake please I can't stand you guys fighting, why do you think I have to" but I was caught off by a growl.

"Get in" came a low, angry voice from the shiny volvo. Shit, I knew we should have stayed behind the bush. I turned to Jake, wanting to cry at his pleading eyes. Sorry, was all I could mouth as I walked to the car. Slamming the door shut, I had to turn my eyes away from him as I heard the familiar roar of his motorcycle, a noise that at most times brought comfort, but not now.

"Of all the most dangerous things you could do"Edward said icily, his hands stil fisted around the wheels.

"Can we just go home"I snapped, my ties with my vampire family were straining with every passing day. The thought of having boundaries between mythical creatures did not appeal to me.

"Bella, you're staying away from them from now on"he ordered. I was shocked, it wasn't like the rest of the family was trying to control me as well. Alice kept talking about when I would suddenly disappear from the future, and apparently she had spilled to him about this time.

"You know you can't order me around like you use to"I snapped, watching as his jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry but I am the boss of my own life" I reminded him once again, it seemed like it was constant.

"Not when we draw the lines of safety"he mumbled, smirking I realized he sounded like my teacher.

"Listen Bella Esme agrees with the rest of us, we're going to start going to school with you, we can't risk a missing person" he snapped.

How could they? Was their only reason in life just to torcher me until I gave up on the rest of my life? Finally we were home. As I got in I could see that practicly everyone had been prepared for me to come in. Emmett was silent, Jasper was trying to soothe Alice, she had probably had a melt down about not seeing me. Rose was simply glaring at me, something that I had gotten use to, while Esme and Carlisle were staring at the ceiling. This would be uncomfortable.

"So when did we decide you guys would start school tomorrow"I snapped, my voice getting louder with every word. Esme sighed and took a step towards me.

"Sweetie, we just feel that maybe you wouldn't have to resort to him if we were there"she said. Somehow I felt sorry for her, she was only trying her best, it wasn't her fault that she was a vampire trying to raise an emotionally unstable human. Except for the boundaries of course, that part was all their faults.

"Well thanks for that part, but really I can look after myself without body guards."I said, Emmett laughed.

"See you guys spend half your time teasing me"I pointed out, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Bella please"Edward whispered, he must have been standing in the door way the entire time. I quickly gave a hug, staining his shirt with tears. But, this was just happening to fast.

"No" I said lifting up from him to face everyone, "go ahead, join school. But expect hell in return"I said running up to my room, locking the door. I intended to not come out for the rest of the night.

EPOV

I sighed as she went upstairs. Mostly everyone one was silent.

"Well I lost the bet, I thought there would be at least ten cuss words out of her" Emmett muttered, handing Jasper money, he sides of his face showed a small smile forming.

"She seems so bottled up inside" Esme whispered. She seemed to always be sad these days, not much had been good since Bella had finally gotten over feeling alone.

"Sweetie that's just how Bella is, she keeps to herself"Carlisle smirked, we all knodded. I could remember when she was 12, she had tripped and sprained her ankle, but hadn't told us that for at least a week. She didn't want to admit that it hurt.

The rest of the night went on nearly like this, it was simply us talking.

"Edward, Bella hasn't been down stairs could you go check on her"she said and I nodded, silently walking up the stairs. Pausing by the door, I rememberd she had locked it, we weren't deaf after all. I grabbed the door handle softly and surprisingly it turned, maybe she had gotten over it.

But unfortunatly no, she was laying on her bed sound asleep. She seemed to have brought her legs close to her, as if she was cold. Her hair was spread out around her face, and she still clutched onto the now ragged looking teddy bear.

"Bella please, you've got to realize this is for you're own good"I whispered and she stirred slightly.

"Edward"she muttered, still asleep. I smiled, she hadn't been talking in her sleep for awhile, but now that she was I didn't know if it was good or bad.

For the rest of the night I stayed in her room. Wondering, what drew me to such a beautiful, glorious, yet sad and torchered little creature. Could it be that I was finding that one person. I highly doubted that.

I smirked as she woke up, she was looking around. Her long brown hair slowly flowing around until she rested her eyes on me with surprise.

"Hey"she whispered,"ready for school?" I knew she would be dreading this, so I laughed.

"Only if you are"I whispered as well, leaving so she would have some time alone.

BPOV

I sighed as he left, no wonder I felt differently comfortable last night. As I grabbed some clothes from my closet the familiar bell ring of my cell phone went off. A text from Jake

_Hey maybe while they're gone "camping" I could come over?_

Smirking, I returned his text with a simple yes, they couldn't control me all the time. After going through the routine I went downstairs and ate quickly.

"Ok so who's driving"I said, not really needing to ask as Edward rose his hand up quickly, as well as Rose.

"I call Edward then" I said running outside. Halting at the door I could hear voices, once more about me.

"Maybe she'll be better today"Esme said, a hint of happiness in her voice. Only I knew that it wouldn't last long. The others laughed, probably also thinking it wouldn't last long.

"Don't forget we're hunting after school, we need to start trusting Bella alone"Carlisle said, with the undoubtably low growl from Emmett. I don't think he was ready for me to grow up.

"Done eavesdropping", I jumped, Edward was right there smiling. My eyes widened as I

laughed. Soon we were all in the cars, and it wasn't even sooner that we were at school. I could see all the jaws dropped as I jumped out of the car.

"Bella who are they"Mike said, as I laughed.

"My adoptive family"I smirked as Edward pushed me inside. This was going to be a good day.

It had actually been a good day, except for the occasional kid hitting on Rose or Alice, even Edward. Rose, Emmett and Jasper were pretending to be sophmores.While Alice and Edward were suppose to be freshman, a stretch if you asked me. As we drove home I could see that Edward was getting suspicious as I watched the roads. I needed a sign of that familiar motorcycle.

"No reason just ready to get home", that was my excuse every time. He seemed to buy it though, which was very surprising acctually. As the car parked I raced out, my adreline had my heart racing, I was desperate for them to leave. Edward laughed as they came in.

"Geez Bella, you must be excited to be by yourself."I laughed, but stopped when I met Alice's face. She seemed pleading, as if she knew what I was up to. I simply smiled and kept holding the door open, to give myself something to do. I was terrified that I would look like an uncotrollable maniac. But, it was probably to late.

I was finally able to sit down and focus on homework, still waiting of course as they decided where they would go to hunt.

"Bella we'll only be an hour away" Edward whispered as I nodded watching them all leave. Of course, Alice was the last to go out the door. For awhile we simply stared at each other, I was hoping that my face for once was not an open book, but finally she left.

I watched them run off and instantly opened the back door, only to be grabbed into an insanely warm hug. It was like the whole day was a nightmare, that started and now ended with Jacob in my life.

We smiled at each other for a moment, and walked over into the living room.

**Ohhhhh so what will happen next? Lol, since I amazing got two done in one day I won't be able to do another cuz I have some major tests to study for. I will right when I get the chance, but the next chapter will be posted by monday, at the very latest. Sorry.**


	5. Finding real love

**Ohhhh, so I've been loving the latest review. Not many of you seem to like Jacob lol. So let's begin shall we?**

**I only wish that I owned these characters, sadly I don't**

BPOV

Things had gone pretty good, Jacob and I had been sitting in our living watching tv the entire time. He mentioned once that I seemed jumpy, so I slowly tried to calm down.

He watched me and laughed,"Bella, you worry to much" and slowly our lips met. That's what happened for awhile there. It seemed absolutely perfect, yet something also seemed wrong about it. Could my guilt finally be driving me insane, there was a huge chance that had always been that way.

I turned back my head, his warm soft lips finding his way to my throat. "Jake this just feels abnormal"I whispered, between gasps of breath of course.

"Don't worry."

"I don't know something just feels like it can go wrong."

"Bella, my love, you worry to much"I could feel the laughter on his breath. Finally I decided to relax, knowing my boundaries were clear to him though.

I froze as the door opened, this was bad.

"Get out" was all I heard before Jacob grabbed my waist and we stood up. Facing the most pissed off group of vampires in the world

EPOV

Bella looked terrified, but she also looked guilty," Couldn't you have knocked"she gasped, obviously she was trying to turn things around. I held Emmett back, being able to tell that he was ready to rip Jacob apart.

"You guys are always trying to control her. Bella needs some kind of excitement in her life"Jacob sneered. I winced, the smell was overpowering and not only was it on Bella, but also our house. Theses risks that she took, didn't she realize that this was not something she should be doing. Did she really want to start a war between us?

"_Face it, she needs me. A werewolf would be perfect"_ he thought, showing me memories of their kiss. I couldn't help but wince.

Bella quickly got between us, "Guys come on lets all grow up for a secondn hmm"she said.

"I could say the same about you" snarled Emmett, looking ready to kill anything.

Bella ran over to Jacob wrapping her arms around him,"Jake just leave, I'll see you tomorrow ok"she said, her eyes pleading with him. But all he could do was snarl.

"No, Bella I'm tired of hiding from these leeches. They aren't in control of you". He leaped out towards me, growling and snarling. I quickly met him and we ended up on the ground, the sound of the impact loud as thunder.

BPOV

"NO!!" I screamed trying to get between them, but Emmett grapped me in a body lock, slowly lifting me up.

"Sorry Bella"he muttered, there was no trace of an apologie in his voice. I keeped trying to force my way from him, but his hold was ironclad. All I could do now was watch the terror that was going on before me.

Edward had returned Jacob's fire and had lept on top of him, they both fell to the floor. Jacob quickly pushed his legs from under Edward and Edward hit the wall. I had finally giving up my try to break free and could only watched through tear blinded eyes.

"Please stop"I yelled once more and they finally seemed to understand. Edward watched me, guilt filling his eyes and his face. Jacob watched in horror at what Emmett had done. Growling, he went to jump back on Edward, but Edward grabbed Jacob's shoulder and ran outside to his motorcycle.

"Leave now Jacob"he growled, as Jacob rubbed his shoulder.

"You can't do this to her"he yelled as I had been let free. Running to him, I finally met his arms.

I could feel his warmth, and the silence around us,"Don't leave me"I pleaded as I could feel someone pulling me away from him. This time it was Edward. His face seemed emotionless as I tried to force my way from him, but he had a good grip on my shoulders.

Snickering, Jacob looked back at us as he started his motorcycle,"Don't worry Bella, you now I'll be back", he seemed to be saying that to them more than to me. Watching Jacob drive away made it seem like the nightmare was starting over again, only he wasn't there to end it. As soon as Alice nodded Edward let me go, half letting me and half me pushing him from me.

His eyes seemed to look straight into mine,"Bella it had to be done"he whispered, scoffing him I got up as close to him as possible.

"There's no way in hell or this world that it had to be done and you know it"I snapped, running to the door I stopped at the door way. "Happy now, you've officialy ruined my life", storming up the stairs I realized in shock that this outlandish teenage behavior was so unlike me. Was I the one being to harsh? No, that couldn't be possible the memorys of that fight were still in my head.

I didn't go downstairs for the rest of the night, carefully I had locked my door. It was my best decision of that entire night because someone kept stopping by my door periodically, it seemed, as if to check that I was either still alive or still in the house. Whoever had been there had only tried the first couple of times to open the door, they must have caught on quickly. Finishing my english essay on the rules of good and evil became nearly unbarable to write, maybe I could persuay someone else to write it, that is if I ever talked to them again. Soon I heard the familiar ring of my phone, I groaned as I saw the time, 1:30 a.m.

_Bell, come talk with me, I'm close to the house_

As I read the note I couldn't tell if my gasp was from the note, or the prospect of what would come from answering it the way Jacob would want me too.

_Ok I'll see you in a sec._

I smirked as I closed the phone. Jacob was right, what could be wrong about a little danger in my life? Slamming open my closet door I searched through the mess that I had forgotten to clean up, last year. Finally, I found what I was looking for. It was a small rope ladder, the wood boards seemed sturdy, but I could tell that Edward and the others would see it as an accident waiting to happen. It seemed to childish to use the ladder to escape, but there was no other choice.

After tying it securly to my window, I slowly made my decent. It didn't really seem that bad to be honest, of course the ladder wobbled ever now and then, as if it were groaning under my weight and the non-sturdy conditions it had been placed in. Taking the last few steps down I quickly felt two hands grabbing my waist, as if to sturdy me. But not before I gasped, and heard that familiar laugh.

"Gees Bella you could have given yourself a heart attack", but it was no later that the words came out of his mouth that my arms were around him as he carried me to the motorcycle. He seated me comfortably and as he started the vehicle my hands went instantly around his waist.

He growled as he watched the house go by,"Bella you shouldn't be with those kinds of creatures". This shocked me, sure he didn't approve of my family, but never had he seemed to so angry about it.

"Jake, face it there's nothing we can do"I whispered as he stopped suddenly. He turned around and smiled, for once this smile didn't comfort me instead, it terrified me.

"There is one way Bella"

"Jake...no"

"Yes, if you could help us they would be gone in a flash. Well, up in smoke in a flash"

"Jake, they're my family."

"They're leeches Bella, they have no hearts to love you with."

"I'm not helping you Jake. It's out of the question"

"Yes, Bella we're finally going to get rid of those leeches."

This was when the tears started falling. How could he want to kill my family, the only one that I knew.

"Jake, they've given me so much. They've loved me even when it was difficult"

"Bella, we need to kill them"

"NO Jake, if this is what you want...then it's over"I whispered, I couldn't bare looking at his pained expression. This whole night had been to much to handle.

"Fine then, wait for your vampires to pick you up"he grumbled, as the shocked look on my face appeared. He slowly lifted me off the motorcycle and took off my helmet. His harsh tone seemed to fill the air. Jake quickly started the motorcycle, looking over at me expression-less.

"Sorry Bella"

"Jake, please just take me home"

"No Bella, I can't hang out with leech friends"he snarled as the words seemed to stab my heart. Before I knew it he was gone, and I was left in the dark.

I sat in feedle position for what only seemed like a minute when a dark figure sat next to me. I would never be happier to see that person then right now. Edward looked at me as though he didn't blame me for anything, as if none of my arguments were my fault.

"Alice told me" he whispered. I quickly hugged him and started crying against his shirt covered chest.

"Bella, I've never seen you in so much pain"he whispered as he cradled me in his arms. All I could do was keep close to him.

"Could we go to the meadow"

"Of course" and in no time we were seated at his favorite place in all of Forks. I had rarely seen this place, but it immediately felt like home. Quickly we found ourselves laying on the grass, his arm around my back as I stared at the sky.

"Why Edward?"

"Why what Bella?" I sighed and sat up.

"Why is it that you've always seemed like more than a brother to me" I whispered, these feelings just coming out, like I couldn't stop it. Edward looked up at sat up as well, slowly he placed his cold, stone hands on my face.

"Bella, the only thing I worry about every day is that you are near me and that you are safe", I gasped as he smiled. Slowly I closed my eyes, the nightmare was finally over. But, I didn't realize until I could feel it that his lips had met mine when my eyes were closed. They seemed to match perfectly.

**So, this is the longest chapter so far. And obviously there is a good reason for that. I would like you to know how much I love your reviews, so I decided to show you. I am having a sleepover with my friend and she went to sleep at 3:30 a.m., I've stayed up from 3:30 am till 5:18 am just to get this chapter finished so you guys can keep reading. Yay me!**


	6. Pure Terror

**Lol, thanks for the review. Unfortunatlly Jacob is still part of the series. How? You'll have to wait and see.**

BPOV

Waking up that morning wasn't easy, but when that familiar, smooth, and cold arm slid across mine it felt like an immediate wake up call. Turning over to face him I smiled and had to remind myself to breath as well when he smiled that favorite crooked smile.

"Have I ever mentioned your hair looks great in the morning"he laughed, running his hands gently through my hair. I laughed as it brought back memories.

Edward and I had been together for nearly four months, but neither us bothered counting, we knew it would be forever. That night when we had gotten back home Alice squealed when she saw us holding hands. She said that she had seen that it would happen and thought it was the most romantic thing ever. I even managed to get a smile from Esme and Carlisle.

"Do we have to go to school"I whispered slowly sitting up.

"We do have a chemistry test".

"So I take it that's a yes" I sighed as he laughed, leaving me to change and get ready. Going through my morning routine seemed to be a haze until I was at the door next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out the door. Everyone was going in Rose's car while Edward and I rode in his Volvo.

"Only two years"I muttered, knowing he would go slow sometimes when I wanted to talk.

"Two years of what?"

"Two years between us"

"Bella, can we not talk about this."

"Edward, you can't expect me to be human forever. If that's what you guys had all intended when you adopted me, you were sadly mistaken." I watched in confusion as he winced. Come to think about it, he winced every time that I talked about my adoption. I didn't see what the problem was, Esme had said that she desperatley wanted a child and the rest seemed to follow through. Could there be something I was missing?

EPOV

I watched her carefully, her eyes filled with confusion. We had always led her to believe that she had been adopted from a foster home. Everyone had figured that letting her remember her true past until she was ready for it would be more torcher than she would be able to handle.

"Edward, you're seventeen and I'm fifteen. I simply won't stand getting a day older than you" laughing, I turned to her.

"Bella don't you realize that it doesn't matter to me if you get old. That I will love you every day for the rest of your life" she seemed to wince at life, probably wanting that word to be eternity. But, I wasn't ready to see her like the monster I was.

"To be quite honest it matters to me"she hissed as I parked the car.

BPOV

Slowly closing the door, I watched Edward. He seemed stiff, staring around. Then without notice, he was by my side.

"Bella stay near me at all times"he whispered, wrapping his arm once again slowly around my waist. His arm felt stiff, like a body guard more than a simply showing of affection. It became clear when we walked up to the front of the school. And we could see the motorcycle, and the rider.

"So Bella I see you moved on fast"he snickered as classmates watched us in shock. I could feel my entire family near me.

I wanted that night to go away, except of course for the part about Edward. But, those moments of being alone, being miserable. I would trade anything for them to go away, literally.

"Leave her alone. I think you caused enough damage."Edward hissed, slightly bearing those perfectly white teeth. It was one of the few times that he looked like a _vampire._

"Oh, so now I'm not aloud to talk to her" he gasped, clearly loving the attention.

"Jake just leave please"I whispered, he seemed actually hurt by my words. But, I couldn't tell if it was true emotion. Edward must have known I was feeling faint because he wrapped both arms around me.

"Bella relax, he can't hurt you"he whispered to me. Jake must have heard because he hopped off his motorcycle and walked over to me. Looking at me up and down he finally sighed. Shockingly, he lightly fit his hands to my shoulders. I could hear the low growl from Edward.

"Bella, is this what you want. To be protected every minute of every day" he whispered. Hopefully though, he got the message when I lifted away the now uncomfortably warm hands and grabbed onto Edwards.

"Yes it is Jake"

"Fine then, you just wait" he grumbled, starting the motorcycle and riding away.

I gasped as if I had been holding my breath the whole time and slid downward slightly, but not before Edward helped me stand up with his arms.

"Breath Bella" he reminded me. It seemed like he only had to do that during happy moments, never during moments like this. As the bell rang he kept his arm around me, looking at me every now end then. Probably anticipatin a nervus breakdown.

"Edward I'm fine"I hissed. But those looks didn't seem to calm themselves until he saw me come out of English totally fine, even though I had just made a speech.The rest of the day seemed to go by smoothly, even when I could feel the uncomfortable stares from Mike Newton. He would never accept, or believe that Edward and I were together.

When we went to lunch Edward got enough food for "both of us" as he would say. Then we sat down with our family, they were mostly my friends, except for Angela, but she had the flu. As we ate I didn't notice until Edward was staring that Alice seemed to be frozen, like someone had pressed pause on her.

"Alice" I whispered as she came too. She seemed to stare at me with fascination, and then looked at Edward.

"Don't worry Bella it didn't involve you" somehow I didn't buy that as Edward glared at nothing in particular.

Slowly but surely the rest of the day passed and Edward and I were back in his car. I noticed that something was wrong because he was going slow. I looked over at him, his perfect hands seemed to be gripping the wheel, nails digging into it.

"Edward, please tell me" I pleaded as he sighed.

"Bella, do you have any reason to see a werewolf today"he said coldly. I was surprised.

"Of course not, Edward I don't need them anymore"

"Alice told me that your future disappeared." Those words seemed like a slap in the face. I saw that he had been driving at his normal 100mph speed and that we were home. It fell silent until I touched him. He sighed.

"Bella, we have to go hunting and although it goes against my better judgement with this new information I will still go. Please, my Bella be carefull"he whispered as I nodded and we got out of the car.

He must have been thinking that I was wanting to see Jacob because he watched my every move. Even though we had been on the couch watching old horror films until it was finally time for them to leave.

I would never tell him, but when they left it always brought back memories of that night. Edward would never want to go hunting again if I told him. When they went away it would drive me insane at how empty my life seemed until I was back in his arms. We stood in the door way for what seemed like forever, just looking at each other.

"I will be fine"I whispered, I was trying to make sure that I wouldn't be the one to have the nerves breakdown. He seemed to believe it because he smiled and they were off. I quickly made myself busy with making myself dinner and doing my dishes. Only to end up sitting on the couch, staring at the tv bored. Then I heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. Only to have my nightmare walk in.

"Jake please leave"I pleaded, he only snickered and pushed me away. He came inside.

"Wow Bella, you seemed so strong this morning"he laughed glaring at me.

"Jake I'm begging you just go away."

"No Bella, you're going to have to pay." He quickly grabbed me in a bony crushing grip and slammed me down on the floor. My whole body seemed to gasp in pain.

"So do you still choose Edward?" He seemed ready to attack.

"Yes" I muttered. He seemed hurt as he yelled and changed into a werewolf. All I remember was screaming, then it went dark.

It felt like I was swimming, peacefully for that matter. Until roars of anguish filled my head.

"Get out of here you dog!" the beautiful voice said. I wanted that voice. But all I could hear was a laugh and someone leaving.

"Bella, oh my Bella please wake up" the voice said. His fingers close to mine and I slowly reached out for them. Only to gasp in pain.

"Bella!", Edward seemed to know I was alive then. Slowly he picked me up.

"Edward, she's got to get to the hospital", Carlisle's voice rang through my ears. I could feel that good cold feeling as Edward held me tight, then the opening of a car door.

"He just came in Edward. I didn't want him too" I cried.

"Shhhh Bella, I know, I know" he whispered soothingly.

"It hurts" I muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He seemed confident in that saying. Edward quickly bundled me against his chest, starting to hum my lullaby.

"Sleep my Bella" he whispered. It didnt take that long for me to obey, but the pain seemed endless.

**So, as you can see this was a tragic chapter. Amazingly I got this all typed out in less than one hour. I hope you review and I will continue to write more thank you!**


	7. Healing

**So here's the next part, YAY, lol. I hope you enjoy it.**

BPOV

I moved gently, not being able to feel anything. Until shooting pain swallowed my arm and I gasped, slowly opening my eyes. But he was already there, holding my arm in place. He looked at me, panicked, but relieved.

"Be carefull with that needle, we can't handle anymore accidents" the word accidents came out icy and cold. I looked down and saw that liquid was being fed through my arms. Quickly though I looked away.He sighed touching my face softly as I looked back at him, tears brimming in my eyes.

"Edward what happened when I fell asleep" I muttered, but I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it.

"You screamed once when Carlisle was checking your injuries, your arm was broken and a couple ribs too, probably from the fall. Then when we got you into the hospital you woke up and put up a fuss about the needles"he laughed, I could hardly find it amusing." Bella it's alright you'll be fine in a second" he said. Maybe he only said that because he could see the glare on my face.

"So they weren't bad enough for _the change_"I snapped as he winced. He came closer to me, studying my every emotion, as if he could do anything wrong.

"Bella, I saw enough...pain the last couple of days. Don't make me suffer more, until I'm able to stop wanting to kill Jacob" he growled. I decided to let that one go, he had probably taken enough. We sat there in silence for a few minutes until a nurse came in. She watched us as we tried to separate.

"Um Bella, you have someone here to see you. He says he's family" she seemed confused as she walked out. From the look on Edward's face and the way he seemed to be guarding me, I knew it couldn't be good. I was right.

"Bella, I just came to say hi"Jake's voice rang out as he came in.I winced and scooted closer to Edward, covering my face on his chest. The stoney tecture was comforting

"Can we please not be childish about this"

"There's nothing childish Jacob, she's terrified of you. Can you not see that" Edward roared, his arm rubbing up and down my back. Thanks to his help my breath slowly started to return to normal.

"I just came to say that I was sorry"

"Jake you nearly killed her, there's nothing that can help you to get an apologize"

"Don't you think it would be better if you let her speak"

"No not in her condition" but I cut him by facing both of them. My eyes were now swimming with tears. I realized now that Jake's face may start to become the face of my nightmares. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. He grabbed my hand and brushed back a piece of my hair.

"Bella, I'll never let anything happen to you" he whispered as I nodded and turned once more to Jake.

"Jake please go away. I don't think I can ever see you again" I whispered, taking a gasp as I let out a new batch of tears. I only stopped when the pain in my ribs became apparent.

Jake left before I could watch him because I simply sat on the cot with my eyes closed. Edward sighed with annoyance as the nurse came back in. I laughed, knowing that Edward only wanted us to be alone.

"I'm sorry sweetie but we need to give you some medicine. You really do need your sleep" she said. I quickly grumbled a no and she looked around, before leaving.Edward laugh, he seemed to be enjoying this more than me.

"Edward, remember what I told you. I will be change before I'm seventeen" I snapped, making sure that I sounded serious.

"Bella please don't do this"

"Edward, I want more than anything to be with you for the rest of eternity. Isn't enough of a reason for you to change me" he sighed and sat on the chair across from me.

"Yes it is but, I can't"

"Why not"

"Do you really that I'm prepared for you to never blush again, for me to never feel your warmth. For you to be a monster"

"You can hardly be called a monster"

"Only to you Bella, but to the rest of the world, we are monsters"he said smiling that crooked smile. I blushed as my hear rate started racing, he only seemed panicked. But we quickly laughed it off, only to stop when I winced at the pain in my ribs.

"Bella you need to sleep"

"No I don't want to"

"Bella why not."

"I'm afraid you'll leave me"

"I could never do that", I smiled. He knew that I would believe him only when I wrapped my hand around his wrist. Edward pressed a button and the nurse came in. She fixed a tube and I immidietally felt drausy.

"Sleep my Bella"he whispered and I still clung to his arm as I drifted off to sleep.

I was finally out of the hospital after a few days, the only thing that could make me remember was a long scar running down my leg and the cast still on my arm. Rose drove us home and I had been in Edward's lap the entire time.

"Edward can we go to the meadow"I whispered and he smiled, nodding. Soon, we were racing into the forest only to stop suddenly when we were there. He laid me down gently and we laid down, staring at the tree tops.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look"he whispered as I blushed. Soon we were wrapped in a kiss. Surprisingly this was not a slow kiss this was true passion, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I tangled mine in his hair. I gasped for breath finally and he made his way back to my lips. I didn't want it to stop, only to go further. But he slowly pushed me away gently.

"I'm sorry Bella"he laughed as I pouted.  
"I'm not", I sounded like the kid that had stolen his favorite candy from the candy store.

"Bella you know that I have limitations, that brings on the need to be the one in control"

"Let me be in control, for a few minutes or a couple of hours" I whined as he sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

"It will have to happen you know that right"I whispered as he froze.

"What will happen."

"I will become a vampire." he sighed and turned to me.

"Fine, when you are seventeen you can become a vampire. But on two conditions, one that you graduate before hand. And...that you marry me"he murmured as he held out a ring. I gasped, this seemed to be happening so fast. I was only fifteen but I knew the answer already.

"Of course, definetly"I gasped as he slid the ring on.Finally, everything seemed perfect.

**I'm sorry that this chapter was incredibly short but I was having writer's block. Don't worry the next few may be longer and there will be more action. Don't think that just because they're getting married, means the story is over. Hehe, keep reviewing.**


	8. Dreams

**Sorry that I haven't written in awhile because I've been so busy trying to prepare for semester exams, which are next week...yeah harsh I know.**

EPOV

I played with the light chocolate brown hair as she laid silent, smiling every time that she murmured in her sleep. She had been talking in her sleep ever since she had started living with us. I frowned as she seemed to become restless, I wondered what she was dreaming.

BPOV

(Dream Sequence)

_"Mommy hurry up" said the four year old version of Bella, smiling as she pulled on her mom's skirt. Her mom laughed and grabbed her. She twirled Bella around in circles, finally setting her on the table._

_"Oh my little Bella, you were born with your father's patience"the woman laughed as she packed the sandwiches. Bella looked around slightly confused at the statement, but watched her mom intentionally. _

_"BELLA RUNNNNN" the woman screamed as the scene around her changed into a strange forest._

_"Mommy" Bella screamed._

(End dream)

EPOV

I watched her, panicked, as she sat up right, breathing hard and looked around. I quickly rubbed her arm and she looked at me. She seemed, so confused, yet as if she knew what she was doing as she wrapped her warm arms around me, burying her head on my chest.

"Oh my Bella, what's wrong"I murmured rubbing her back as she seemed to calm down.

"It's nothing, just... a dream about Jake"she paused between words. I couldn't tell if she was lying. I froze though as the sentence ended. If only I had been with her, I had been watching her through the key hole. This was my fault.

I lifted her head up and wrapped her face in my hands, the warmth from her skin was nearly unbearable, but yet soothing.

"Bella, no matter how long it takes, no matter how agonizing it is. I will try to make this...easier on you"I said, struggling to find the correct wording. I didn't want to tell her that I wanted to kill him, but I did.

"Edward please...lets just get ready for school"she mumbled, her eyes slightly closed. I laughed as she searched my face and found my lips with her hands. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and embraced her as our lips touched. I could get use to this every day.

BPOV

I slowly tried to keep myself awake as Biology class started to come to a close. Hearing a laugh behind me I turned my head and faced Edward, it wouldn't be so easy for him if he needed sleep.

"Don't mock me"I joked as I lifted my head up as the bell rang. He rolled his eyes and we gathered our books together. We slowly walked to the school's parking lot and watched as the rest of our family got into Rose's car. But Edward and I got into his silver Volvo. Watching everyone it made me feel slightly guilty, I had finally started breaking out of my "shell" and had been making a few friends. But now that graduation was only three months away, I would have to leave them all behind.

"Edward you...haven't forgotten yet have you" I whispered, slightly worried about what he would say. Surprisingly though, he looked very comfortable talking about the matter.

"Actually it's been all I can think about"he said smiling,"Bella, you've got to realize that even though this goes against my better judgment I'm a very...selfish creature so I intend to keep you close to me in anyway possible"he whispered as we parked at the house. I was having to remind myself to breathe as he smiled that crooked smile that he knew was my favorite. I blushed slightly as he laughed, running his cold hand against my face. His hand felt like a stone that had been sanded, or something, until it was as smooth as possible, I stayed in that position frozen of course as he laughed and got out of the car.

"Come on my Bella" he said getting me out of the car and we walked into the house. We looked around at everyone else as they were either finishing the homework or just watching the TV.

"Bella we need to hunt tonight, can you handle being by yourself for awhile"Carlisle asked as he looked up from hospital records.

"Of course, I was just wanting to watch some shows and go to bed early anyways"I said as Edward came up behind me. Soon we were in my room. I was trying to figure out what happened as he leaned on the door, his lips pursed together.

"What was that all about"I asked standing up. He shrugged and came over to me.

"Bella I don't know if...if I can handle leaving you alone", I froze he was probably thinking about the same thing I was. The fact that my accident had started by them leaving me.

"Edward you need to go and I'll be fine I swear I won't even leave the living room if that makes you feel better" I said tracing the dark shadows under his eyes, he seemed to sigh in relief.

"Strangely that would make me feel much better" he whispered as we dug out our homework, my grades were fair. Not that it would matter in a few months, but who else would know that? Soon we were down stairs gathering together as they prepared to leave. I would never tell Edward that I hated when they left, that it always brought back small nightmares. I knew that if I did that he probably would never let me out of his sight again.

As they walked out the door Edward and I stopped at the door way staring at each other.

"Be safe" he whispered and hugged me as I laughed.

"You're only going to be gone for a little while"I said and watched as they left closing the door behind me.

My homework was done in no time and I had planted myself in front of the TV. This was turning out to be a very boring day so I decided to walk around the house. It was unlike me to go snooping through everything but I had been here nearly all my life yet I realized that there were some places that I had never seen in this house.

Walking around Carlisle's room was very fascinating actually, he had many interesting artifacts you could say. But, nothing had freaked me out until I saw a draw in his desk that was labeled.

**Isabella Swan**

I had always known that my real name was Isabella, but Swan was definitely something different. Opening the draw I looked around the small enclosed box to find nothing but a small locket, so I quickly grabbed it. I sat in Carlisle's chair looking at the necklace with fascination. It felt like I knew this necklace that I had seen it before and it felt comfortable in my hand.

The necklace was a fragile-looking gold chain holding a heart locket that seemed to be still slightly open. Cursing myself for my short finger nails, I carefully opened the locket and it had two sides that together were a simple message.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_We love you so much_

I tried to hold back the tears as I walked downstairs, finally putting two and two together and realizing that this must have been a necklace my real parents had gotten me. After sitting on the couch I figured out how to put it on and slipped it around my neck. It felt like it belonged there, like it had been waiting to be there. I slowly fell asleep and fell into that same dream.

_"Mommy hurry up" said the four year old version of Bella, smiling as she pulled on her mom's skirt. Her mom laughed and grabbed her. She twirled Bella around in circles, finally setting her on the table._

_"Oh my little Bella, you were born with your father's patience"the woman laughed as she packed the sandwiches. Bella looked around slightly confused at the statement, but watched her mom intentionally. Soon her father came downstairs and scooped Bella up from her chair, twirling her around as her mom got the picnic ready they walked out the door with Bella squealing in delight. The real Bella seemed to be with them, following them._

_The three of them got to a meadow and began their lunch it was quite enjoyable as they laughed and talked. The real Bella behind them sat down next to her four year old self, her eyes brimming with tears. But then everything changed._

_It began to rain but the four year old Bella was laughing and running in the rain as her parents laughed and chased after her. Until they came upon two men. They were gorgeous and smiling with what seemed to be slightly evil._

_"Hello" the first man said smiling at Bella's mother. The real Bella was standing their watching the whole dream that had began to become a nightmare. But that secret seemed to come out of hiding. As Bella's mother told her to go back to the blanket one of the men lunged at her mother grabbing her and taking her to the ground._

_"No Stop" The real Bella cried, she couldn't believe she was watching this, her parent's deaths. The four year old Bella screamed and started running as her dad scooped her up and they both ran. But the other man jumped right in front of them and smiled as Bella's father tried to punch him. He tossed four year old Bella aside and she grabbed the blanket and hid. As the real Bella ran over to her four year old self she froze as she heard the last few screams of her parents lives. Then she woke up._

"Bella...Bella wake up" I heard as sat up, tears were running down my face as I shoved myself onto Edward's chest.

"I watched them Edward...I watched them die" I cried as the rest of my family stood there shocked.


	9. Graduations

**OK so this chapter has been a little easier to write since I wrote down most of this in a notebook after I got my exams done lol. Um I use third person view on Bella's dream just because I kind of like it that way lol but yeah.**

**Sorry but until I can convince Victoria to hunt down Stephenie Meyer I don't own these characters. But in my mind I do lol**

EPOV

I watched in her surprise as she slept soundly. Bella had barely gotten any sleep when we had been taking exams. Now it was the night before graduation and she was as calm as could be. She was amazing.

The night when she had the dream we had to explain everything to her, how we found her, and how her parent's bodies have never been seen since. Surprisingly, she seemed to cope easily. But every now and then she would have nightmares, but I was always ready. I was absolutely floored that I couldn't be there to save her from these dreams, I could only help with the aftermath. If only I were able to read her mind, then that would make things easier. But Bella always tells me that I can't play Superman all the time, like that makes me feel any better.

BPOV (dream)

_Everyone was standing in line, being handed a diploma or hugging their parents, as Bella made her way to Carlisle and Esme, something happened. They changed into two strange people, a man and a woman in tears and smiling. Bella finally realized who they were._

_"Mom, Dad" she whispered, it seemed like everyone had disappeared, it was only those three. The woman smiled and looked at Bella up and down, the man gave her a hug and then she heard them talking._

_"She needs to know"he said as the woman sighed and shook her head._

_"She'll have plenty of time to find out"she said and they were gone. This would be Bella's last dream.(end dream)_

"Bella?" said a soft voice filled with worry.

As always I had to tell him, "Don't worry I'm ok". As he heard those words he seemed to calm down, but I could tell by the way he was holding me that he was worried. I carefully laid his hand on the side of my face, feeling better immediately. I would never get use to the soft, cold, and stone-like tecture of his hand. Not as long as I lived.

"Carefull, Alice is coming"he laughed as I groaned softly. She had told me that she wanted to dress me up for graduation and since I gave into her rarely I decided to let her win.

The pixie came strolling in, bubbly and graceful as usual. She had been all too excited about graduation so she was a little over the top. Lord knows how Jasper can handle that.

"Come on Bella we have to hurry there's so much to do" she rambled on as I got up, grasping Edward's hand until I was too far away to touch it. Soon we were in her room, only to be met by tons of makeup and hair products.

"Ok, you're finally done" Alice groaned, it had not been easy. The entire time I would fidget every now and then and she would constentally remind me that she had never had this human opportunity and to not screw it for her. When I reminded her that she was graduating as well she would tell me that this was not the same.

Finally the damage was done, my hair had been toppled on top of my head in an adorable messy bun and my makeup actually didn't look that bad to be honest. Alice had let me borrow her silky blue halter top, the kind of blue that Edward loved on me, and then the part that I wasn't so sure about. She had placed on my feet silver Stilettos, a death trap waiting to happen at least in my mind.

"Come on it's time to go" she said as I walked out the door, there stood Edward. I smiled as he looked me over, walking to me slowly and wrapping his arms around me.

"You look even more than beautiful"he whispered as he looked at the shoes and laughed.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to work around those" he said kissing me, his soft lips met mine easily and my hands went instantly to tangle in his hair as his soft lips made their way down my throat.

"Breath Bella"he laughed and I could feel his cool breath. I finally remembered to breath as we went back to holding each other. Wondering if this would ruin the moment I twisted the engagement ring around my finger, a habit usually reserved for Edward.

"So you remember our promise don't you?"I said as he looked me in the eyes, my gasping for air was truly something I would not miss about being human.

"I could never forget"he said and we walked downstairs. Our promise had been that I would be turned into a vampire before my birthday and we would get married. Alice had been planning our marriage for the last couple of months and it was to be in a couple of days, so there was some major stressing going on. Edward could probably sense it in the car because he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Bella everything is going to be ok"he said as we parked the car. Somehow I knew that if he said it would be ok then it would be ok. We walked in and everyone was talking about something and then the conversations became whispered and hushed as they noticed the engagement ring. I usually didn't wear it to school, I wasn't ready for the publicity that Edward seemed to always be prepared for.

"Ready" he whispered and I nodded as all of us got into a line and walked into the gym. We sat through a speech made by Lauren about choices, I swear she looked at me when she talked about stupid mistakes. Then as we started walking towards the podeum for our diplomas I begged myself that the dream I had last night would not come true, not tonight.

The rest of the night sped away like Edward's driving mostly it was all of us playing video games and watching movies. Finally Edward grabbed me and pulled me aside.

"I want to show you something, hold on"he said as I nodded and we were outside. As we sped off we quickly stopped a little outside of our meadow. I looked around, trying to realize why this place looked so familiar.

"This was where we found you"he whispered as I gasped and looked at him. He seemed to be trying really hard.

"I didn't know if you wanted to come here for a second so at least you could realize where you were"he said as I kissed him. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Thank you so much", I whispered," do you think I could have a moment alone"I asked and he nodded going off.

I sat down on the rock and looked around, wondering what it was like, what they were like until I heard two voices. I thought I would only hear them in nightmares.

"Oh she's beautiful now, shame we didn't get rid of her then" a man snickered as he came up to me. His eyes were blood red as he eyed me.

"Now now...lets just leave with a small...parting gift" the other man laughed throwing me to a tree. The pain seemed to swallow my entire body.

"Edward" I screamed as the man bit my arm.

**Ohhhhhh what's going to happen? Lol so after this I will be making a sequal because I have more for this story but it can't be put into the same story so yeah lol. Bye**


	10. Loving Pain

**Ok so I decided to start on this one quickly, no this isn't the last of this story. I still have some stuff up my sleeve muahahahahaha lol**

**I still haven't gotten Victoria to attack Stephenie so sadly I still don't own anything**

BPOV

My whole body ached as he bit, screaming I tried to move, but he held me down as he laughed. His laugh was sharp and cruel, it was not a good laugh.

"Quick the others are coming"the man said and nodded, then came back to me. He slapped my face, as if I hadn't been through enough and then they were gone.

"BELLA NO" I heard his voice, he moved his hand on my face. Wincing I groaned and moved my hand as much as I could.

"Bella, say something please oh god I should have never done this"he said, if he could he would be crying right now. Grabbing my hand gently he gasped and touched it.

"Carlisle he bit her" he said roaring with anger. My breathing was starting to slow down, he picked me up and we ran to the house.

"Edward please I want this..."I said leaving off as the room became dark. Carlisle nodded and Edward sighed. He nodded and sat me on the bed, I was bundled in his lap and my head was buried on his chest.

"Are you sure Bella" he whispered, moving his fingers through my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes. That's when the pain finally set in.

As it grew I started to breath harder, sweating as Edward gripped me tighter, the cool touch of his skin was comforting. I screamed as it slowly made it's way through my veins, trying to clench my fists, only to realize that Edward was holding them open so I wouldn't cut the skin with my nails.

"Make it stop"I screamed, trying to beat my arms, since that was where the pain was coming from. Edward closed his eyes as he held down my arms, I tried to wiggle my way out but he kept a firm grip.

"Edward, kill me please" I cried it was so early in the process but already it felt like hell.

"I can't Bella" he said, I could feel the pain in his voice. I tried to shake free of him, gripping the bed as I screamed and cried. As I stopped he loosened up and grabbed me to hug me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry"he whispered, rocking me back and forth, as I shook out of pain. As it started hitting my chest I screamed even more trying to hit myself to kill myself. Maybe it started working because I was starting to push off Edward.

"Emmett get in here" Edward shouted and in a flash Emmett had me pinned down, holding my arms down as I cried.

"Emmett please just one hit and I'll be gone" I screamed but Emmett shook his head. Finally I realized that I could still kick so I started kicking my legs against the bed and every time I hit the metal. It didn't take to long before Alice and Edward each had a leg pinned down. I continued to scream and fight until all of my energy had been used, it had only been 24 hours.

The rest of the time was spent in Edward's arms, shaking as the pain began to take over everything. I had no more voice to yell, no more energy to fight. When I would shake uncontrollably Edward would hug me tighter rocking me back and forth.

"I never wanted it to happen this way Bella. It's all my fault"he said my breathing became sharp and rapid. Soon the worst part came, it started taking over my heart. I started freaking out when I couldn't breathe and I gripped his arms, probably not making any kind of damage.

"I love you" I whispered as it took over everything and I could feel a rush of painful cold sweeping me. I wanted desperately to be unconscious.

Finally the pain started subsiding and I laid there completely zapped of any energy. Laying like a sack of potatoes in Edward's arm.

"Edward"I whispered and he moved his head slightly to look at me.

"Yes my Bella" he said brushing my tangled hair from my sweaty, tired face.

"It's not your fault" and with that I took the last human breath. He sighed and began humming my lullaby.

The rest of the time we spent sitting there, Edward gave me one of his shirts to wear and Alice helped with my hair, I looked slightly normal.

"Oh wow she looks great"

"How could you go unconscious during that?"

"Leave her alone Emmett she's been through enough" finally I woke up.

"You guys are really loud now" I muttered looking around as everyone was staring. Finally, it hit me and I looked around for Edward.

"Where is he"and they pointed out of the door. Then I started to run, without realizing I was running at vampire speed and I loved it. But my brakes weren't quite ready because I collided into Edward and sent both of us sliding out the floor. We looked at each other for a minute, I was confused. Feeling his skin wasn't like putting on an ice pack anymore, now it felt like electricity whenever we touched.

"We can work out the kinks"he laughed smoothing down my hair. As the others raced to us.

"I thought Bella had broken the wall" Emmett laughed as Rose smacked him on the head.

"Welcome to the Family Bella" Esme said giving me a hug.

The next few weeks were spent with days exploring my strength against Emmett and running around with Edward, I liked the running a lot. Edward and I hunted together now and I had finally gotten the hang of it, no more spilled blood on my shirts. We put the wedding off for awhile, no matter how upset Alice was. Both of us decided that we finally knew we were together and that we didn't need a wedding to prove it.

We sat in the living room, watching Emmett furiously trying to beat his old record as Edward smoothed down my already now perfect hair.

"Follow me" he whispered and we were up in our room. As soon as we sat down we started kissing, wrapping our arms around each other, knowing what was going to happen. So I quickly shut the door and we were finally alone.

"It's about damn time" I muttered as we kept going.

**Oh lala lol so hope you liked this, there will probably be either one more or two more chapters and then I will start on the new story. I will do a sequal to this because I started thinking of some of the stuff that Bella needs to know and I also want to make some new stories as welll. YAY lol.**

**P.S. Sorry this one was shorter than usual**


	11. Power

**Ok so this and I think one more chapter will be the end of this and the beginning of the sequel. The title of the next story will be called Eternity with My Angel. So yeah enjoy!**

BPOV

We were sitting on the bed, that was now useless except for on special nights. This was special, but for all the wrong reasons. There had been a car crash and since human blood had been spilled Edward was staying with me for control.

"Ohhh how do you stand this"I groaned as he laughed, kissing my neck to probably distract me. It was working. But the scent was so sweet, something that my throat was burning for. Then the phone rang and I ran to it, any kind of distraction was ok by me.

"Hello" I said, sounding more desperate than usual.

"Hey Bella it's Jess" said the panicked voice on the other end. Jess and I had never been friends so it was no surprise when Edward and I were confused.

"Jess are you ok" I said, and I could hear the burst of fresh tears.

"Mike and Ben had a car accident, Mike is bleeding really bad." she cried as I gasped. It was surprising to realize that Mike could actually smell sweet.

"Jess I'm so sorry...is Angela ok"I said, Angela had always been a good person to me.

"She's pretty upset...Oh Bella I wish you could be here", little did she know that I was closer to her than she realized. Edward, Alice, and I had told everyone that we got accepted into a university in Alaska. Thus, everyone thought we were freezing our asses off with the polar bears.

"Me too...bye Jess" and I hung up the phone, knowing that if I could still cry that I would be in tears at this moment. I watched the phone for some odd reason as Edward wrapped himself around me.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you", talking about having to cut everyone, that was still human, out of my life.

"It has to be done at some point" I whispered and we stood there for a moment in complete silence. I noticed Edward seemed to freeze and I turned around, looking at those beautiful golden eyes.

"You ok" I asked smoothing down his hair, an O.C.Dish habit I had started picking up.

"I need to go talk to Alice" he murmured, kissing my forehead and walking out. As soon as I heard Alice's door close I ran and leaned on it, refusing to be out of the loop once again.

"When will she be able to get them"I heard Edward ask.

"Some time today, this is so exciting. I can't wait it's going to mean a lot will change but we can handle that", I laughed softly, practically hearing Alice bounce up and down.

"I haven't heard her yet today either. Maybe we still have some time" Edward said, slightly confused.

"Ok then" and with that Alice opened the door to find me falling to the ground. Shit.

"Edward, she never was good at balance"Alice murmured, cocking her head to one side as she watched me get up, Edward was roaring with laughter. Luckily, he stopped long enough to try to help me up.

"Are you ok", this was my chance to get him back. Quickly, I grabbed his hand and raced to our room. I pushed him onto the bed and pinned him down, a low growl coming from my throat. He looked shocked for a minute and then he started laughing, brushing my already perfect hair back into place.

"That's my little monster" he said putting his hand on my face. I closed my eyes, sighing and didn't realize until it was too late that his lips were meeting mine. That was the good thing about being a vampire, we didn't have to worry about things becoming to passionate. Soon my hands were twined in his hair and he was pressing his chest up to mine. He then moved up around so that it was now me being pinned down. I didn't really worry about having to stop, but this was important.

"Edward wait" I whispered, thank goodness he would never have to hear my embarrassing air gasps anymore. He simply laughed as he found a small place that my shirt wasn't covering and gripped on, his lips making their way down my neck.

"Please" I begged and with a sigh he stopped and looked at me.

"What" he muttered, kissing my neck again. Arg...couldn't he let me talk without trying to distract me?

"What did Alice say"I asked and then he froze, sitting up and pulling me next to him.

"Lets not worry about that now" he muttered and I rolled my eyes grabbing the old teddy bear that I had, that was now missing both the eyes and part of the leg stitching was falling off. Edward laughed and took the bear looking at me.

" I remember the first night you ever had this, the first night you stayed with us" he said holding my hand. Then everything went foggy and I felt like I was falling. Then it happened.

_"Isabella"Edward said softly and my younger self turned over to them. They laughed and continued to watch me, truly fascinated by my sleeping. Then as they stopped laughing I made a face and grabbed a teddy bear._

_"No"I said and hit Edward in the head. He was to stunned to laugh, but Alice was rolling._

_"She...s...she talks in her sleep"she laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. Alice went back downstairs to tell the others and Edward slowly left behind her. As he got to the door, he looked at me one last time._

_"Good Night my Bella"Edward whispered and closed the door._

"This is it Alice, it seemed like she was dying" said a panicked Edward. The memory was disappearing and the smoke was clearing up.

"Don't worry Edward she'll get use to it...I think" Alice said as my eyes started to flutter.

"Edward...what the hell just happened" I asked as I looked around. I was lying on the bed and everyone was surrounding me, except for Edward who was now holding me close.

"Apparently it's your power" he said, sounding as confused as everyone looked,"Carlisle can only guess that since you were missing so many pieces of your life that now you can grab memories from anyone".

"Well that's just swell"I snapped sitting up. Everyone finally seemed to be relaxing and some were leaving the room. I quickly curled up into a ball in Edward's arms and we sat there, probably trying to figure this out.

"That was funny" I finally said, explaining to him the "memory" that he had given me and he laughed.

"Bella, I think we need to stay in here for a little while" he said and I sat up.

"Why Edward", he sighed and sat my down next to him, something that was strange.

"Alice couldn't see our future for a little while, she sees it coming back, but I don't know what could happen to us...to you" he said, the worry was not hidden on his face. I sighed and looked at him, trying to think of what to say.

"Edward, I can understand that you want to...protect me. But I want to be with you when they come ok", that was when the stench hit me. It was like a mix of moldy socks and rotten eggs.

"Edward, it's them" we heard Alice yell and we quickly ran downstairs, stopping to find the door busted down. Three shadowy figures standing in the doorway.

"Sorry you had to change Bella" said a voice I thought I had ordered to leave my eternity.

**Dun dun dun...lol ok so yeah Bella's power is a little weird but it will help her in the future and it comes in handy in the next chapter so I hope you enjoyed and there is only one more chapter so...yeah lol**


	12. Endings and Beginnings

**Ok everyone this is the final part of this story. The sequel will becoming up soon I promise. I would like to warn you that I will not be able to write anything next week due to a mission trip that I am taking so yeah lol.**

**Stupid Victoria still hasn't attacked...I own nothing crys**

BPOV

Jake was glaring at all of us, except for the look of pure pity that he gave me. Most of my family was surrounded around me, could it be the fact that Alice may have had a vision about me desperately wanting to kill Jake at this point?

"Jake did I tell you at the hospital", my sweet voice sounded forlorn and grave as he winced at those words,"that I never want to see you again", I growled, Edward had his arms pinned around me like a wall.

"Relax we came strictly on business" he hissed, walking in followed by Paul and Embry. Not my first choices when it came to dog friends.

"Then for the love of God state your business and don't forget to kick your ass on the way out" Emmett growled as Rose turned to him, trying to calm him down as he glared at the dogs.

"We have a reason to start a war now, don't you remember the treaty. Bella's been bitten and that goes against the rule that you were supposed to keep" he said matter-of-factly.

"And you promised you wouldn't be attacking anyone, or nearly killing someone" Edward growled. Jake laugh icily, watching my every move which made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Ok so each of us slipped, but this is more major than what we did"

"Oh really" I broke him off, pulling away from Edward's arms. Suddenly I knew what to do I knew I would make him pay.

"Ok Jake tell me if this is just a slip" I said grabbing his hand against his will, picking my memory and everything went foggy. I smirked as I could feel Jake freezing as he was seeing the same smoke and the same falling sensation as I was, oh how the tables have turned. Finally, the memory I picked began to play in front of our eyes.

_I heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. Only to have my nightmare walk in._

_"Jake please leave"I pleaded, he only snickered and pushed me away. He came inside._

_"Wow Bella, you seemed so strong this morning"he laughed glaring at me._

_"Jake I'm begging you just go away."_

_"No Bella, you're going to have to pay." He quickly grabbed me in a bony crushing grip and slammed me down on the floor. My whole body seemed to gasp in pain._

_"So do you still choose Edward?" He seemed ready to attack._

_"Yes" I muttered. He seemed hurt as he yelled and changed into a werewolf. All I remember was screaming, then it went dark._

Jake and I stood there until the memory played itself out, I knew there was more but I had been knocked unconscious by that time so I watched as Jake's part began to play out.

_JPOV_

_Bella was knocked unconscious as I punched her in her fragile stomach, hearing the cracks of her ribs. I knew this was wrong, that this would scar her for life, but I couldn't seem to care. I kept taking small punches and then threw her to the living room wall, my claw getting caught on her leg and making a large gash._

_"Get out of here you dog!" Edward said as I turned facing his whole family. I laughed and kicked Bella's face slightly, watching him wince._

_"Take her she's all yours, all that's left anyways" and I was gone._

BPOV

As Jake and I came back to reality I saw that I was able to my balance and I was standing in Edward's arms, Jake was on the ground getting up.

"It's a good thing I went unconscious then because I usually don't like to watch people throw me against A WALL" I yelled and lunged for him. Edward snapped and soon Alice and Edward were holding me back.

"Bella relax"

"No he gave me hell let me give him hell in return" I yelled tripping over my feet and falling, Jake laughed.

"SHUT UP JAKE JUST SHUT UP"I yelled as Edward helped me stand up.

"I want you to DIE don't you get it? You were no part of my dreams but my nightmares. You cause nothing but my own personal hell."I said, watching as everyone stood there in shock, Edward as well. Edward came over to me, taking me in his arms as I pressed my face onto his chest; if I could I would try to suffocate myself by doing this.

"You still broke the rules" Jake whispered, his voice sounding shocked and angry. I sighed and turned to him.

"For heaven sakes Jake they didn't turn me, I got attacked again. You're lucky you got the first hit" I snapped as Jake looked down at his shoes. Paul whispered something to Embry who whispered it to Jake in turn.

"Well then, I guess we can go" Jake said as the two others headed out the door, Jake stopped at the door way and grabbed what seemed to be ratty papers out of his pocket and turned back to me. He walked over and paused as Edward grabbed me closer.

"Here I was just looking around the Internet and I found these. I figured you would want them" he said, putting the papers in my hand and running off. Quickly Edward grabbed me and we were in his room. As he sat me down I proceeded to punch the wall, leaving small dents until Edward finally sat me down. I began to punch his chest.

"Bella you're actually hurting me" he laughed, holding my hands in his death gripped. We watched each other for a second until I seemed to fall onto his chest, sobbing dry sobs that would have been tears if they could.

"I can't stand it I thought that he didn't want to hurt me but he did" I said as I remembered what I had seen.

"It's ok my Bella, he's never going to see you again" he said using his right index finger to point to his head,"trust me he thinks he's caused enough"he said kissing me lightly on the lips as I pulled him closer. He laughed and pulled away as I pouted, how five year is that.

"Bella don't use kissing to get away from your problems"

"Let me just a little bit"

"Don't you think there's something that you need to look at" he said sliding the papers slowly out of my pocket. I sighed, giving in, and unfolded the papers, gasping as I realized what they were.

The first paper was a Missing Child's report, a small smiling brunette was on the front and the rest was large bold wording.

**Missing Child**

**Bella Marie Swan**

**4 years old,3"2',43 lbs.**

**Last seen with Missing Parents leaving their home.**

**2 million dollar reward**

"Edward did you know about this"I whispered as he shook his head, his finger tracing the smile that my four year self had.

"I always knew you were a beautiful kid" he laughed as he looked at the other paper. He looked at me and sighed handing me the paper. This time there was a headline that read.

**Part of family gone missing on picnic trip.**

**A four year old and her parents were out for only one day and it changed their lives forever. The story of the missing Swans has practically mystified the American people for five years since not only were the three a family but Mr. and Mrs. Swan also had other kids.**

"**It's absolutely horrible to think of what happened to them" say the people who spent four months searching for them. The names of the other Swan kids has not been giving to the public, neither has their new home which is still being decided among family members.**

"**I simply want my sister, her husband, and little Bella to come home some day" says the sister, Abigail Marsh, of Mrs. Swan**

"I had a family Edward" I whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Bella I promise we will find out who they are, I will do everything for you" he whispered as I tossed the papers aside and hugged him.

"We'll do it together" he said as I went back to read the paper and laughed slightly.

"What" he said trying to figure out where I was reading.

"Number 18 on Top 20 Most Shocking Unsolved Cases"I said icily as I curled up into a ball on his lap.

"We'll find out everything you need to know, I swear to it" he said as I kissed him. I knew that this wasn't the end and that there were still troubles coming up in my eternity, but they would be a hell of a lot easier than this.

**Ok so this is the end, sorry to see it end but the sequel is coming up and I've got a lot planned for it so don't you guys worry. I want to see a lot of reviews please I would be my dream to get 100. Help that dream come true.**


	13. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Author's note!**

**Ok everyone the sequel is officially out so either find it at the new stories or click to go to my profile and find the story from there. I hope you enjoy the first chapter Bye bye**


End file.
